Muozinel
*Damad |status=Active |territories= }} Muozinel is the one of five major kingdoms in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. The kingdom is famous for its slave trade and its stable economy. It is also a rival kingdom to both of its neighbors, Brune and Zhcted. Overview Muozinel located in south of Zhcted and Brune, where desert wastelands is everywhere and resources extremely scarce, which led to its heavily reliance on other kingdoms. Nonetheless, the kingdom is also well known for its population of merchants who travel around the continent to trade goods such as paper or spices. Slavery System Among all the nations mentioned in the series so far, Muozinel is the only country that still practices slavery. Other than capturing slaves through war, Muozinel would often purchase slaves from nobles in other countries. Eleonora Viltaria once threatened Tigrevurmud Vorn to sell him to Muozinel if Alsace could not pay for his ransom. During the Asvarre Civil War, Sofya Obertas was nearly sold to Muozinel by Prince Eliot. After the Battle of Olsina Sea, Elizaveta Fomina also ordered to sell all pirates her army captured to Muozinel traders. Muozinel's slavery system may be based on Ancient Rome, where slaves is an essential part of working and combat forces. If they showed that they are capable, a slave may become free, or even being promoted to high ranked officials or generals, as showed in Kashim's case.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2 While traveling with Urs (Tigre), Damad also gave a brief introduction about slavery in Muozinel, which slaves may serve many purposes such as laborers, teachers, gardeners, chiefs, or helping change clothes for their masters.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 2 Plot First Brune Invasion Main Article: Muozinel Invasion As the news over Roland's death spread throughout the entire continent, Muozinel saw it as a great opportunity and began its massive invasion under the leadership of Kureys. Unfortunately due to the Silver Meteor Army's and its allies' intervention, Muozinel's invasion was foiled. As a parting gift, Kureys bestowed Tigre with a title of "Silvrash" to laud him as worthy Commanders that he hope he can fight against on the next encounter. Involvement at Asvarre Initially Prince Germaine is attempting to capture Tigre, Olga, and Matvey in exchange of troops and supplies to continue his wager over Prince Elliot with Muozinel Army. This however was not happened due to trio's nick in time escapes and Tallad's coup on Germaine. Tigre's Disappearance Within Muozinel's capital, Kureys learned from his soldier, Damad, that Tigre went missing in the sea when returning from Asvarre and is presumed dead. Even after learning about Tigre's disappearance, Kureys wasn't easily convinced as he issued Damad to find Tigre's whereabouts in two ways: verifying his death and spreading that information in the public or killing him if still alive. In addition, he planned to invade Brune with more soldiers (he then had an army of 100,000 soldiers under him but would bring around 150,000 soldiers after reporting to his brother, the King of Muozinel that more soldiers would be required). He postponed the attack, awaiting Damad's return before he can make his move again. After Tigre's memories returned and the defeat of Baba Yaga at Lebus, Damad returns and Kureys was pleased to hear that Tigre was still alive. Second Brune Invasion Kureys camped near the border areas of Zhcted, near Olmutz and Polesia. After Zhcted's Sun Festival (Maslenitsa), Brune was attacked by Sachstein from the west and south and Kureys proposed to make a offer to Sachstein to fight against Brune. However, before the negotiations could progress, Sachstein had started to lose the battle after Tigre's arrival and hearing his new Army's establishment, the Moonlight Knights. Kureys by then had already found a path with which he could sneak into Brune from Agnes and invade Brune without Fort Fordney noticing. He had brought an army of 150,000 and conducted small skirmishes against the Olmutz army near Fort Fordney to keep them occupied. However, the Muozinel Army suddenly slipped away at night into Brune through Agnes (a similar tactic that was used by Leonhardt von Schmidt against Brune's Navarre Knights) and managed to reach Nemetacum within two weeks but the Vanadis of Olmutz, Ludmila, was already on Brune unnoticed by him after she felt an ominous hunch that led her to aid Tigre so as to rescue Eleonora and defeat Greast on Montour. Civil War Prominent Figure Current Figures * King of Muozinel * Kureys Shahim Balamir * Damad Former Figures * Kashim Other Figures Territories Main Territories Other Locations Neighboring Kingdoms Trivia *According to the author, Muozinel is based on Persiahttp://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269054 which it currently also known as Iran. *The Silvrash (Star Shooter) title that Kureys gave to Tigre based on a legend in Muozinel - a similar legend of Arash The Archer exists in Iran. Reference Navigation Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Muozinel